


18 Ways Phan Came Into Exsistance

by DevinelyIntervened



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Futuristic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Pick-Up Lines, YouTubers - Freeform, Zombies, for my sister, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: And God said,"Let there be Phan and it was. And he saw it was HOT!"





	1. Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of these Youtubers and I really don't even know there names.  
> All credit goes to my sister.  
> Also....this is collabed with my sister who you can read on Wattpad.  
> Her link will be in her chapter when she's done with it.  
> Enjoy~

"Hey Dan, knock knock."

"Who's there?

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"Cows go moo, silly."

 

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Little old lady."

"Little old lady who?"

"Hey, mate I didn't know you could yoldel."

 

"Knock knock Dan."

"Who's there Phil?"

"I do."

"I do who?"

"You obviously do me."

 

"Oi, Phil lets switch it up a bit."

"Ok. What do you have in mind?"

"How about a roses are red one, violets are blue one?"

"I don't mind. Never done one before. You have one already on hand?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Always."

"Roses are red, violets are blue....."

"...Dan? What are you doing down on one knee?"

"I want to get married, how 'bout you?"


	2. Sci-fi

Daniel was walking through the lonely streets of London at 2 AM, going back to the laboratory. He had just found out what he needed to do to get the experiment tested. He needed someone to be tested but since no one was safe to do it, they were going to create someone. A robot, like an android. 

Walking back inside, he saw Pj. 

"Peej."

"You're back," He said irritably. 

"What crawled up your ass? I thought of something that will work, grumpy cat," I snapped back.

"Geez, ok. What is it?"

"An android."

"YES we could."

"Entirely my point."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan and Pj stood back after the creation was made. Pale white skin, black hair, blue eyes. The most beautiful voice Dan had ever heard. 

Dan took control over doing the experiments.

1) Adding Genes

2) Adding Love, sadness, anger,etc

3) Adding everything needed for a human being

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 1 year since then and he wouldn't let anyone else near him. As much as he didn't like it, he had fallen for the smol bean. 

However, it all was coming to an end because the next experiment was coming up today. The experiments worked but they needed to do the last one, checking whether he could die. Dan was sad because he didn't want to lose Phil. 

"Dan."

"Yes?"

"You need to leave."

"NO."

"Go."

"Make me."

"You cant be here for this one."

"I'm not leaving Phil."

"So you named him?"

"Yes now fuck off."

"Back off."

"He's staying."

"He can't Dan."

"If he goes, then I go with him OKAY?"

Pj sighed. He knew why.

"Dan?" Phil spoke.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something alone?"

"Yes. Peej?"

"Sure..."

"Phil, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Dan's heart stopped for a second. "Yes! I love you." 

Dan kissed him, his heart melting. He then whispered to him, "Lets escape."

"Really?"

"If we don't, I'll lose you."

Dan helped him up, then they ran out the back entrance, out the security gates and into the downtown lights of London.

"Phil, this here is London. And I am taking you to where I'm from. I'm taking you to Manchester, away from this disaster."

Phil smiled.

"But before that, I must complete one more thing. Give me your arm."

He did as asked. Dan injected him with something.

Phil suddenly fell. "Ow."

"It will hurt. Just let it do its job." Dan held him and carried him to the car where they left for Manchester. Dan watched Phil turn human. 

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

"What did that do?"

"Made you my smol bean. Human."

"REALLY?"

"Yes babe. And this means forever. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: LionsWithLlamas
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/LionsWithLlamas


End file.
